


視角_The Sight Of Me

by sajii662



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajii662/pseuds/sajii662
Summary: EXO-暗戀與被暗戀





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter01**  
  
**到來**  
\----------------------  
  
他常常看著他，  
即使他們鮮少有過對話 ，

削瘦的下顎骨、挺立的鼻樑還有比大家都高出一個頭的身高  
我也曉得他真的長的很好看，英俊的讓人心碎。

把目光移開的時候，我的眼角偶爾會有些酸澀著。

\-------

**

\-------

鐘響了，和著雜音地流進耳內，大家像被注入營養液，把無精打彩的視線從書本上移開。  
學生嘛，大家都是在鐘響那一秒才把靈魂拉回身體裡。

＂等等幹嘛呢？＂  
＂要去吃炒年糕嗎？＂

高二開學來已經第三個月，重新編班過後，大家也有了自己的小團體，大家紛紛揪著自己的朋友放學回家。  
＂喂！邊白賢等等幹嘛？＂鐘大一屁股反坐在我前位的椅子。  
鐘大和我一直都認識，他和我一樣都是在熱音社的核心成員，不過和我不一樣的是，鐘大是真的喜歡音樂，我則是為了把妹方便，女孩子都喜歡聽憂傷的情歌不是嗎？

＂不知道，今天也不用團練＂我把皺的要命的樂譜放進抽屜 。  
＂不然去你家看漫畫？＂  
＂可以啊！先說好零食給你請。＂  
＂什麼啊？＂鐘大開始拔高音量＂上次也是我，你上次吃了幾百元，我都可以吃五次早餐了。＂

我選擇無視他的抗議 ，慢慢移動到鞋櫃區換鞋。

＂邊白賢＂在我還試圖把腳套進球鞋的時候，那個人喊住了我；越過門廊那群女孩子的視線，朝我的方向走來。

吳亦凡把白色的制服換成了黑色的tshirt，明明就是普通的一顆籃球，在他手臂下卻顯得小了許多。  
＂數學作業是交給你？＂他把習本遞給了我。  
他的眼睛不大，可是配上凌厲的眉毛，深澻的讓人移不開視線。

＂呃......對＂我忘了我是這週的值日生，負責所有班級雜事，像是收作業這類的。  
＂謝啦，先走了＂吳亦凡打聲招呼便走出了教室，和在門口等他的籃球社員一起離開。

＂他怎麼還是這麼受歡迎啊？＂我小小聲的說，回頭看了一眼，剛才的那些女孩子全都探出窗口，興奮的耳語著。  
＂吳亦凡從一年級就被選為正式出賽的球員啊＂  
鐘大已經綁好了右腳的鞋帶＂果然個子高真好啊！＂  
的確，吳亦凡是很出色，雖然是冷都男的長相，可是會講一些和他長相不搭而且不又好笑的冷笑話，所以在男生之間也挺好相處的；在女孩子之間的人氣更不用說了，聽說有什麼王子的稱號，反正身邊總是圍繞著一群人。

我用拇指迅速的翻了一下他的作業本。

＂人這麼帥........可是字蠻醜的。＂  
鐘大歪著頭講出我的心聲。

＂好啦，我們走吧＂我把作業本蓋上，堆到作業置區的角落，打算要是來不及寫完，明天繳給老師前再挑出一本來抄。

只是當時我還不曉得有些事，  
不是像這樣放在心裡的角落就能罷了。

\----

  
吳亦凡很高，  
因此他的位置幾乎都在最後一列，  
但這次不一樣了，  
我看見他和朴燦烈換了個位置，坐在倒數第二列。  
我不知道原因，  
我不會去和吳亦凡搭話，  
他身邊總是有圍繞著的人，女生男生都有，  
就是典型的校園風雲人物 ，

我跟他的差距嘛.....  
要比喻的話，大概就是鶴立雞群，  
雖然不想說自己是雞⋯

我看著吳亦凡伸著長長的手把考卷遞給他身後的朴燦烈。  
他幫燦烈把紅字的地方指出來，大概是在教他怎麼訂正，不曉得講了什麼他們都笑了出來，  
可能是什麼關於數字的冷笑話吧？

他們笑的很溫暖，就好像之前就很熟了一樣，  
和平常冷冷的長相不一樣，我的意思是那個風雲的吳亦凡耶；  
真的什麼人都可以這樣接近吳亦凡嗎？

我把手裏的試卷塞進抽屜裡，  
覺得空氣讓指尖冷冷的。

-

中午的時間都過了，  
該死，只剩4分鐘就要上課了。  
社長臨時請假，所以副社長我必須在放學的社團課前申請到教室鑰匙。  
忙到連午餐都沒吃，心情不好的讓我想翹課。  
下堂課是什麼？家政？美術？  
不管了，我把手機從口袋撈了出來，順暢的滑開打了5個字給鐘大：下堂課罩我。

＂沒鎖？＂我把鑰匙差入門縫時才注意到  
＂難道有人在嗎？＂我確定我踏進教室前，裡面有一兩聲腳步聲。  
雖然是中午的時間，但厚實又長的落地窗簾幾乎是把陽光都擋在外頭了，我只能看到從尖隙撒落的灰塵。

幹，大中午的，幹嘛自己嚇唬自己，  
我安慰著亂跳的心臟，可是視線還是不停的掃描著整間教室。  
好像有人在矮櫃後面，那是個死角，事實上我打算等一下窩在那裡睡一下。  
一把吉他？  
我看得出來那個人以一個好笑的姿勢趴的很低，只是手長腳長的他也沒辦法完全被矮櫃擋住。

＂誒......那個...…"我不是故意要嚇他，  
朴燦烈瞪著大大的眼睛看著我，  
他跳起來的樣子像是我剛剛作了什麼惡作劇。

"抱歉打擾到你＂我指了指他旁邊的位置  
＂這裡沒人坐吧？＂  
他沒有回答 ,我也不是很介意。

這傢伙是窩這裡練吉他嗎？  
我們之間沒什麼對話過，畢竟朴燦烈才轉來班上一個月，我相信他應該還記不住我的名字。

＂我要補眠。＂我自言自語的，把外套脫下來之後墊在腦袋後面，躺下，  
我覺得我把意圖表達的很清楚了，老子要翹課，不許告密。  
＂快打鐘了......"燦烈開口了＂你不回教室嗎？"  
他的聲音低低的，和他漂亮的長相有點相違，然而這使他更有魅力。  
我不想回答，我不介意他留在這裡，但相對的他必須不打擾我。  
＂看不出白賢是會蹺課的孩子啊...＂他的聲音有些許的笑意。  
＂你不是第一個這麼說的人。＂啊，原來他知道我的名字。

對，感謝上天給我一附乖乖牌臉蛋，讓我不至於成為老師的眼中釘；但我可不覺得我是什麼壞小孩，據鐘大的說法：我只是"比較"自我中心了點。恩...比較啦

我抬了抬眼皮看著這個轉學生，我沒這麼以這麼近的距離看著他。他的眼睛很大，翹翹的眼角，金色的半長髮蓋住了耳朵，好吧又是個帥傢伙，要是火起來大概也不輸吳亦凡。

鐘聲響了，他沒有馬上急著離開，反而是繼續坐在我身旁  
＂我不曉得你也是個會翹課的孩子啊...＂我模仿著他剛剛的語氣。  
他笑了出來，調著吉他的弦，很輕很輕的，像雪落在葉子上，像風拭過髮稍旁，像糖霜灑在蛋糕上。

＂...........如果是真的那就好了。＂  
在睡著前我好像聽見他低低的耳語。

-


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**  
  
那個轉學生  


**\---------------------------------**

**\--------------------------------**   
  


朴燦烈，從首都轉來的那個轉學生，

他很少主動和人講話，我不確定是不是他聽不太懂我們這邊常用的方言。

 

他常會在制服襯衫裡面再穿一件帽T,

冷的時候乾脆會把帽子戴起來，

好像真的就帽T可以保護自己一樣。

 

他每天都會帶著吉他來學校,卻從來沒在大家面前彈過，

除了我。

我大概是唯一聽過他彈吉他的人吧！

 

朴燦烈不會在教室吃午飯，

我注意到他還是會在中午時候離開，可能還是去那間教室。

我有想過，要不要偷偷跟著他去，可是後來想想這根本不關我的事。

 

 

＂那邊有什麼啊你幹嘛一直看？＂

鐘大下課的時候這樣問著我。

 

＂沒。＂

我並不太想讓人發現我在看什麼。

這是我的秘密。偷看朴燦烈這件事。

-

 

體育課順利的結束了，果然有吳亦凡的那隊大勝，

其他的隊友們三三兩兩地開心的討論著，魚貫的回到教室，紛紛讚美著吳亦凡的球技，

 

他酷酷的笑著回答＂那是燦烈傳球傳的漂亮。＂

 

我照著他點頭的方向，看了一眼燦烈。

 

朴燦烈離吳亦凡身後很遠，可是卻好像有聽見似的，剛好在那一刻把頭轉向。

 

嗯？....剛好的吧?

我看著朴燦烈不太自然的動作。

 

可是吳亦凡一點都沒有發現，包括朴燦烈發紅的耳朵。

 

\--

 

鐘大感冒了。

 

聽說是腸胃型的感冒,又吐又拉的

好像滿慘的。

 

＂趕快康復啊，下禮拜的社團成果發表的王牌壓軸可是你喔！＂

我傳了這樣簡訊給他，耍一下副社長的威信嘛！

不過，等等放學還是去看看他好了。

 

體育課是高中學生最熱愛的課程，只有這個時候才覺得高中生活有點意義。

 

籃球場上鞋底磨擦的刺耳，欲雨的空氣悶的讓人發暈；

換場後，少數的男同學席地坐在一起緩氣。

沒有鐘大一起的體育課有點小無趣，雖然我們也不是像女生一樣總坐在場邊聊天，但打球完總會想死黨碎碎嘴。

 

 

朴燦烈和我同樣被換場下來，

我們坐到樹蔭下休息，大概50公分的距離。

沒有對話，我們在班上幾乎沒有對話過。

空氣中交雜著我們尚未緩過的呼吸，無視這些微小，

大家熱切地在為場上球員打氣，

朴燦烈也是，他的汗水滑過亮晶晶的眼睛；

看著場上的吳亦凡。

耀眼的人總是受到注目啊⋯⋯

運動場上喊叫和球鞋的摩擦刺耳的讓我心煩。

 

 

 

 

 欸！小心！

場上忽然的動靜讓我回神，

吳亦凡掩著半臉，鼻血從指縫間流出，看來是吃好吃滿了一個拐子。

身邊的朴燦烈緊張的站了起來，但他沒有上前查看吳亦凡，只是把眉頭皺緊的慌張。 

我用了五秒鐘做了ㄧ個決定。

"吳亦凡！你流鼻血了！朴燦烈你陪他去保健室！"

我不太用力的推著朴燦烈的背，把他推向吳亦凡。

"等等⋯"

"你們快去，我再跟體育老師說"

我背對著朴燦烈，沒看見他的表情，但卻又完全能看懂；

透過他僵硬的背脊。

 

 

吳亦凡沒說什麼，把手搭上燦烈的肩，表示同意。

細微的顫抖了一下，我看到燦烈的肩。

 

五秒鐘的一個決定，只是舉手之勞。

 

我一直都知道的朴燦烈的秘密。

他喜歡吳亦凡。

 

因為

我ㄧ直看朴燦烈。

 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫這個故事很久了,一直放在手機裡沒發出去。  
> \----------  
> 學生。青春小故事。希望你喜歡。


End file.
